


The Winter of the Betrayed

by arcturus7



Series: Merthur Week 2020 Fills [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fuck Canon, Light Angst, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship, canon does not apply, day2, except for agravaine, he can go die in a ditch thx, merthurweek2020, no one dies because death is overrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcturus7/pseuds/arcturus7
Summary: DAY 2! of Merthur Week 2020PROMPT: "I'm proud of you" + Established relationshipKeeping their relationship a secret was hard, but necessary. With Morgana's next attack and the next betrayal looming over their heads, they don't have a choice. At least they had each other, and Merlin's magic.ORMy little fantasy on how the show should have went after Gwen was banished.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Week 2020 Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051385
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	The Winter of the Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 2 of #MerthurWeek2020!
> 
> Well, this is really just how I imagined the show to go after like season 4. Canon who? Time lines who? Canon-complaint? Never heard of her. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy. It's as entertaining as spending the holidays alone.

Merlin’s hands twitched relentlessly, desperately wanting to slip his hand through Arthur's. To provide some sort of comfort, no matter how minimal. His heart ached to be close to him but he knew he couldn’t do it outside the privacy of their rooms. 

It all began a month ago, after Gwen’s banishment. 

He loved Arthur. How can he not? He’s loved him for what feels like forever. Always pining from afar, always protecting from afar. And as long as Arthur’s happy, Merlin’s happy. And Arthur was not happy after Gwen’s false betrayal. Merlin knew that Morgana had a hand in it, raising the shade and tricking them, but Merlin didn’t know how to prove it. 

He never expected to be kissed. He certainly never expected to share the night with him. Neither of them was drunk. But it happened, and Merlin couldn’t change it.

The morning after was the worst. Merlin just couldn’t, wouldn’t bear it. He tried to slip out without noticing but of course, Arthur noticed. One thing led to another, and the next thing he knew, he was screaming his deepest, darkest secret out, laying it out for Arthur.

It felt freeing; baring his heart out, revealing his magic. He’ll either be accepted or killed. The worst Arthur could do was banish him. There were no secrets between them, no lies, no betrayals. Just the plain, hard truth. It felt amazing, like the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders. He could finally _breathe_.

Merlin never anticipated the second worst thing Arthur could do; give him the cold shoulder. Merlin knew he was hurt, knew he felt betrayed. But Arthur had done nothing. Just walked out of the room, and didn’t return until later that night. Merlin pretended that nothing had happened between them, putting last night and this morning behind them.

Arthur played along. There were no jokes, no insults, no banter. Merlin treated Arthur like his master and Arthur treated Merlin like his servant. 

But there were things Merlin wanted to tell Arthur. He could finally explain that Gwen wasn’t wrong, that it had all been Morgana. He could explain that Lancelot wasn’t who he was, that he was a shade. That neither of them had been their true selves, Lancelot acting under Morgana’s will and Gwen under an enchantment. 

And he did. But at the wrong time. The only time when being around Arthur was easy was in public, surrounded by others. Arthur did not ignore Merlin when they were out in public, enforcing the fact that everything was alright. So when they were out on a hunt, Merlin took the opportunity to explain in hushed voices. Arthur didn’t take it well.

It dissolved into a shouting match, where the Knights had to distance them so they wouldn't rip off their heads. Arthur just wouldn’t listen. Or he did, but he didn’t want to accept it. But it wasn’t Gwen’s fault, and to be fair, Merlin missed his closest friend. 

Arthur dragged Merlin to his chambers that day, barely restarting himself from punching Merlin. But Merlin didn’t care. He explained how he knew Lancelot wasn't alive- how Lance acted like he knew nothing about Merlin’s magic. 

Arthur of course picked up on the fact that Lancelot knew before him, and proceeded to express every ounce of disappointment. Merlin yelled, saying that of course, he’d just reveal his magic to the son of the man that would have him dead by morning. Arthur yelled back, saying that maybe he should. Have Merlin dead by morning, that is. 

Merlin did expect to be subjected to death threats, but there was nothing scarier than actually hearing Arthur say those words. Because Arthur looked like he meant it, for one painfully long second. Merlin turned around so that Arthur wouldn’t see the tears threatening to fall over, and left the room.

He didn’t make it far, however, because the next thing he knew his back was slammed against the door, and rough lips were pressed against his. Arthur kissed him like Merlin would disappear once he stopped. He roughly yanked his hair and clothes, sucking bruises to his neck.

Merlin, clearly not in his right mind, returned it with equal vigor. Soon he was being fucked into the mattress, living through the second-best night of his life. 

That wasn’t how most relationships should start. Or how most relationships shouldn't start. It wasn’t romantic, cute, lovely, or magical. It was born out of a fit of passion, anger, and general frustration. But Merlin and Arthur never did anything by the book. They never acted according to their stations and neither were they normal people. Merlin is the greatest warlock to ever walk the Earth, and Arthur, the Greatest King to ever rule. Nothing about them was remotely normal. 

Surprisingly, Arthur wasn’t mad about the magic. No, he was more bothered by the lies. It only made Merlin feel guiltier. Arthur would ask Merlin to show him some magic most nights, whispering it so low that Merlin wouldn’t have heard it if it weren’t for the fact that they were sleeping on the same bed.

And Merlin did. He weaved dragons and men out of the fire. Grew little flowers in his palms. Brought the night sky into their room, connecting the stars and rearranging them. Anything for Arthur.

Merlin also showed him the darker side of his powers. He retold stories of how he’s killed, tortured, and destroyed. Because Arthur might know that Merlin’s powerful, but he should know exactly how much. Arthur should know that magic can be destructive, but just as beautiful. That it can create as well as destroy. That magic isn’t evil- it never can be. It’s only the hearts of evil men that corrupts.

Arthur would hold him through the more painful stories, quietly providing comfort. He’s told him how he’s poisoned Morgana, how his first love died in his arms, how he lost his father not a day after knowing him. Arthur silently fumed at Morgana’s story. Merlin braced for the shouting match that would follow soon after. It never came.

Arthur pulled him closer, telling him that he’s sorry that he had to make decisions such as that all by himself. That he understood why he did it. Merlin clutched Arthur and cried hard that night, realizing just how much he loves the man. 

To the outside world, they continued to give the other heated glares and ignored the other. They used the pretense of their last public fight to cover up the true extent of their relationship. They had sat down and discussed the impacts of revealing their relationship. 

No matter how they looked at it, it was better to keep it a secret. One, it’s probably a short replacement relationship. Arthur never said it, but Merlin knew. Two, if Merlin were to reveal his magic to the public, then there must be no backlash. People accuse Merlin of having Arthur under an enchantment, and as a whole, it is a bad idea. So they kept it a secret. 

In the midst of it all, Merlin couldn’t warn Arthur about Agravaine. He tried, he did. But one more betrayal and Merlin knew Arthur would snap. He tried to ease him into it, tried to warn him about the siege tunnels. But it all happened so quickly- and now they were hiding behind a pillar watching Agravaine join Morgana. Merlin had to physically restrain Arthur so that he won’t do anything stupid. 

Things were a bit hard after that because everyone seemed to be ten times more sympathetic than they usually were. It was great, but it also meant that Merlin couldn’t provide any comforting cuddles or kisses or anything. Heck, he had to make sure that he wouldn’t touch Arthur too much. He’s sure that he won’t be able to restrain himself from kissing the frown off of Arthur’s face.

That doesn’t mean that Merlin didn’t try, though. So Merlin weaved up a story about Arthur’s ancestors, told him about Excalibur, but made sure to twist it to elevate Arthur's mood. 

Arthur didn’t believe a thing Merlin said. It was highly amusing to see Merlin try to weave up a story about a sword stuck in a stone, and how only a King worthy of Camelot may dislodge it. But it was Merlin, and to be frank, he missed the idiot. So he went along with it. Arthur was fully aware of the glittering gold in Merlin’s eyes and how the sword miraculously dislodged itself. 

Truth be told, Arthur did feel a lot better about himself then. Because Merlin had somehow managed to gather everyone from Camelot overnight. He couldn’t help but preen under the shouts of “Long live the King.” His people believed in him, and more importantly, Merlin did. 

Arthur couldn’t quite wipe off his besotted look because he was absolutely in love with this man. He could kiss him in front of all these people right here. Actually, he would, because Arthur’s horribly in love with him. Also, he’s missed Merlin’s touch the past few days. But knew it was necessary if they wanted to keep up the pretense of their secret courtship.

Arthur moved closer to Merlin, fully intending to kiss him right now. He wanted his people to know just how much their King loved this man, and how much Merlin had sacrificed for them. 

Merlin, as if sensing Arthur’s thoughts, stepped back. Oh no, Arthur was going to get his kiss. Merlin looked skittish and dubious, throwing Arthur nervous glances of ‘stop right there you dollophead.’ 

Merlin’s gaze shifted and locked onto something behind Arthur, and then his whole face lit up in relief. “Gwen!” Merlin squeaked, pointing behind Arthur’s shoulder. He immediately whipped around, and yes, Guinevere was standing a few steps ahead, looking at Arthur.

Arthur felt his smile grow; because of course he forgave Guinevere. It wasn’t her fault. Neither was it Lancelot’s. He felt a hand push him forward, and immediately cursed Merlin for making him stumble like that. 

But then Guinevere was walking forward and then she was resting in his arms. He missed her, so Arthur returned the hug. He’ll just have to tell her that his heart belonged to someone else now, someone else that was nowhere to be seen. 

Arthur cursed and immediately went looking for Merlin when it was appropriate to leave his citizens. He was nowhere to be seen. Nowhere. Dread settled low in his stomach, because what if Morgana got a hold of Merlin? Or Agravaine, or someone? Merlin could hold out against armies all by himself, but that didn’t stop Arthur from worrying. 

Then it became clear where Merlin was. Arthur got the news that Agravaine had infiltrated Ealdor, and no doubt Merlin would be there right now. Arthur immediately packed camp, promising his people that they would have Camelot, or Arthur would die trying. 

Tristan stared dubiously. Arthur didn’t have the time or the energy to deal with anyone right now, so he explained that he’d go after Merlin. Something seemed to change in the other man’s face because the next thing he knew, Tristan had his bags packed and horses saddled. Arthur gave him a nod of appreciation. 

One thing Arthur didn’t understand is why Merlin didn’t wait for him. If Merlin gave the word, then Arthur would have been riding beside him to Ealdor, ready to fight in a moment's notice. It ate him up the whole journey.

Ealdor was a chaotic mess when Arthur arrived. Arthur got to know that Merlin was holding off Agravaine and his men in the cave systems. Arthur felt his heart drop. It was Merlin against god knows how many men. He was aware that Merlin was more than capable, but still. What if he got distracted? What if he was too slow? 

Arthur marched into the caves, Gwen, Isolde, and Tristan following close behind. He ordered they all split up, each going in different directions. 

It just so happens that Arthur’s the one to find Merlin, surrounded by half a dozen men and Agravaine. There were bodies of at least six other men littering the ground. He looked furious, and rightfully so. Arthur put a hand on Excalibur, wanting Agravaine’s blood to be the first to stain it. 

“Why do you do so much for the boy?” Agravaine taunted. Arthur prayed that Merlin wouldn’t fall for the bait.

“He’s a better man than you’ll ever be,” Merlin gritted out. “The best there is.” Arthur felt his heart beat faster at that because _Merlin thinks Arthur’s a good man_.

Agravaine huffed out a laugh so fake that Arthur had to cringe. Arthur could take out most of the men there, but only if he retains the element of surprise. “You know he’ll never love you half as much.” 

Arthur had to bite back an outraged scream at that. How dare, how dare Agravaine question his love for Merlin? How did he even know in the first place? Arthur would do anything for Merlin. Anything. He’d gladly die for him, make sure he’s always smiling, make sure that he has a shoulder to cry on, make sure he-

“I know.”

Arthur dropped his hand from the hilt of his sword. His heart dropped harder. Arthur couldn’t believe his ears. But if Merlin’s dropped shoulders were anything to go by, _the idiot actually said that_. Is that what Merlin thought? There’s no way he could think that. They’ve never said the words to each other, but what they have- _had?_ was special. More than just special. It meant the world to Arthur.

Agravaine didn’t get another word in, as Merlin blasted him off to his feet. Merlin hesitated for a second, before doing the same to the rest of the men that remained standing. 

With that, Merlin turned and walked away.

Arthur couldn’t get his feet to move. He listened for a while, voices of delight echoing through the caves. Arthur could make out that it belonged to Guinevere. It took some time, but he soon was able to move his feet. He fully intended on showing Merlin just how much he means to him. 

He once again never got the chance to. Merlin had practically dragged everyone out of the cave system, scolding them for coming alone. Arthur cuffed the back of Merlin’s head and scolded him for doing the same. Soon they were yelling at each other, Merlin saying that he had it all under control and Arthur saying that he was an idiot to think so. 

Guinevere shut them up, dragging Merlin away towards Hunith’s hut. Arthur collapsed on a nearby rock, letting his head fall into his arms. It wasn’t supposed to go like that. Arthur was supposed to cuff Merlin’s head and drag him into a kiss, showing him just how much he cared for him. But Merlin’s an absolute buffoon, thinking that he was allowed to dive headfirst into danger without Arthur. Not anymore. Arthur knew about Merlin, about everything. They are supposed to fight side-by-side, them against the world. Not against each other. 

Arthur didn’t see Merlin that night or well into mid-morning the next day. Merlin came back to Ealdor looking disheveled and wearing unfamiliar clothes. Arthur finally had it, and pulled him into the house and locked it. He wouldn’t let Merlin go until he received an explanation. 

“I’ve neutralized Morgana’s magic.” Merlin started, without preamble. How? When? Last night? 

“You went to Camelot last night,” Arthur said, not meaning to sound accusing. Merlin nodded, fidgeting. 

“That’s not the point. Now’s the best time to attack, with Morgana’s magic gone, she doesn’t have much of an advantage.” Merlin was right, but-

“Look, Arthur, we should get to it before she figures it out.”

“Did she notice you?” 

“Yes, but I dressed as an old man. She doesn’t know.” Arthur shook his head and ran a hand through his face. Merlin’s being more and more careless and Arthur fears the day he’ll do something stupid like challenging the Gods. Something told Arthur that Merlin would do just that if required.

“Maybe next time you’ll _tell_ me before disappearing? It’s alright, it’s only the first time. Wait, no. You disappeared last night too!” Arthur said in false cheer. Merlin rolled his eyes, his eyes glittering gold before Arthur heard the click of the door. 

“I’m sorry. But it’s best if we leave now.” Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Would he ever take anything seriously? Nevertheless, he was right. They have the element of surprise on their side, and time is a precious thing. 

Arthur collected his Knights, and surprisingly, the people of Ealdor. They were forever grateful for Arthur’s assistance years ago and wanted to return the favor. Arthur told them that he never did it while keeping a reward in mind. Hunith pulled him aside and told him that they knew, and are doing this because they genuinely love him.

Arthur felt overflowed with compliments the past few days and doesn't know when he’ll explode. He’s never been so openly admired before. He isn’t used to it. 

Soon they were hiding behind a line of trees in the citadel’s outskirts, watching Percival take down two of the guards. They immediately split ways and assumed their positions, taking on all the guards by surprise. Arthur was immediately impressed by Excalibur, its speed and agility like none other. He told Merlin just that.

“Thought you might like it,” Merlin grinned. Arthur slipped a hand in his and squeezed it, letting go a moment later. 

Arthur stood in front of the throne room’s doors, Merlin and Guinevere on either side of him, and Tristan and Isolde behind him. A hand rested on his shoulder but he was a little disheartened when he realized it belonged to Guinevere. He still hadn’t told her. Arthur nodded, deciding that he would tell her after this. 

He glanced at Merlin, who gave him a nod. They were ready, sword in hand, and together. 

Arthur pushed open the door, bracing himself for the onslaught of guards and mercenaries. They never came. Instead, the throne room was occupied by only Morgana and Helios. Morgana looked tired and drained, how she usually did right after having one of her nightmares. 

Arthur felt his heart drop at the sight of his sister, clearly deranged but knew she didn’t share his sentiments. Perhaps there was a way to make amends, to fix the past and erase their mistakes.

“Welcome, dear brother. It’s been far too long,” she said, getting up from the throne. They walked towards each other, Morgana pausing a few feet away.

Arthur raised his sword and sheathed it, hoping that this didn’t have to end in bloodshed. He closed the remaining distance between them, looking straight into her eyes. 

“Stop this now, Morgana.” Morgana flinched slightly as if she didn’t expect Arthur to take that approach. “I thought we were friends.”

Morgana stayed silent. Arthur felt his eyes burn, but told himself he wouldn’t cry. Morgana’s eyes were slightly glossed over, facing the same problems as Arthur. “As did I,” she finally said. “But we were both wrong.

“You’re not as different from your father as you think.” 

“Nor are you.” Arthur knew he was wrong before. Uther and Morgana were both blinded by rage, killing innocents and destroying the lands of Camelot, for a cause they both believed to be true. There was no going back for her, no making amends. Somethings just cannot be fixed.

“It’ll be fun, killing you, Arthur Pendragon.” With that, Morgana stepped back, face twisting into a hard stare. Arthur pulled out his sword, the rest following his lead. Morgana’s lips curled into a parody of a smile, looking amused. “Your blades cannot stop me,” she spits out.

She raised an arm, muttering an enchantment, anticipation glinting in her eyes. Nothing. Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat, unable to look at the sheer confusion and fear in her eyes. She repeated the enchantment, louder this time, but it changed nothing. 

Arthur stole a glance back at Merlin, before saying, “Not so powerful now, my lady.” Now was the chance. Arthur charged forward, only to be interrupted by Helios. Arthur saw Merlin and Guinevere stood surrounding Morgana, blocking off her means of escape. Tristan and Isolde stood with him, arms raised, ready to interfere. 

Guards entered through the door behind them, and Arthur left them for Tristan and Isolde. Arthur charged forward, his sword clashing with Helios. The room filled with sounds of swords clashing and grunts, none of it drowning out Morgana’s frantic screams of enchantments. 

Arthur kept an eye on Merlin, who was taking on another mercenary at the moment. Helios charged at him with impossible vigor, but Arthur had the advantage of agility. Morgana had somehow acquired a sword, advancing on Merlin.

Arthur was torn between watching Merlin and Helios because he knew that Morgana was as good as him in sword fighting. Helios brought down another blow, faking it left and then right and all in all leaving Arthur confused. But Arthur managed to block each and every one of them- but didn’t know if it was him or the sword. Which sounded absurd, but Arthur didn’t have time to think of it.

Arthur spared another glance at Merlin, hoping he wouldn’t be an idiot. He refocused his attention to Helios, delivering three blows in quick succession and managing to graze his thigh. Excalibur was a thing of beauty. 

After that, it didn’t take long before Arthur thrust Excalibur straight to his chest. The blade slid straight through the armor, like water gliding off ducks. Arthur immediately turned to Merlin, but he wasn’t there. Tristan and Isolde were holding out on their own, Guinevere too was fairing well. 

Arthur paid no mind to the mercenaries advancing, mindlessly cutting them down. Arthur’s feet carried him towards the end of the room and then out of the room. 

Shouts were coming from further down the hall, and Arthur followed them. They got clearer the closer he got.

The first thing he noticed was Morgana, shackles around her arms, eyes rimmed red, and face outraged. Standing beside her was Merlin, shaking, head turned away. 

“- vile, traitorous, hypocritical _bastard_!” Morgana yelled. “I hate you! I hate you- you- fucking vermin!” 

“That’s enough Morgana,” Arthur said, attracting her attention. She had tears streaming down her face, breathing hard. Arthur knew exactly what happened in this room.

When Morgana realized he was in the room, her face broke into a manic grin. “My dear brother! Joining us!” she cried. She turned to Merlin, crackling. “Does he know?”

“I do,” Arthur said, shocking her. Morgana’s grin fell, confusion written clear over her face. “I’m sorry.”

Morgana was stunned into silence, and Arthur took the opportunity to walk forward and guide her away from there. Morgana shook out of his grip, struggling against Arthur. 

“Give up, Morgana, it’s over.” 

“No, no! I will not- I’ll kill you! Both of you!” Morgana shrieked. Arthur tightened his grip around her arm, looking away. He did not want her to catch him crying. Arthur silently led her out, ignoring her struggles. 

He had much to think of that day, spending most of it locked in his room. He couldn’t let Morgana go. He had no choice but to punish her. Arthur’s known for sentencing punishments that fit the crime, and he can’t break that now. Morgana murdered the former King, which accounts for treason. She took part in three and led two of Camelot’s greatest threats. 

She’s ruled ruthlessly on the days she took charge of Camelot, punishing her innocent citizens. She degraded the Knights, insulted their honor. Arthur cannot ignore her crimes. 

He cannot banish her, as she’ll only regroup and reclaim. He has no choice but to execute her. If not for the law, for the people of Camelot. They will demand justice. They deserve it. 

His counselors would want to add practicing magic as a part of her crimes. Arthur pulled out the draft that’s been sitting under his desk drawer for the past month. If things go well, Arthur could take that off her list of crimes. It would only be replaced by ‘misuse of magic.’

The best Arthur could do for her is a private execution. 

Merlin, of course, had to disagree. It wasn’t fair. If Arthur’s going to punish her, he might as well punish Merlin too. After all, he’s been practicing magic too. He unleashed Kilgharrah onto the innocents of Camelot and poisoned the King’s ward. 

Merlin did not want to be executed nor banished, but neither was it fair that he goes unpunished. After all, Morgana’s betrayal was on him, or at least he played a major part. He violated their friendship, their trust, their bond. He’s stood by and watched his kin get slaughtered. He’s betrayed them, hurt them. 

Merlin can’t let himself go unpunished either. 

But then Arthur had an official announcement to make, one that shocked the life out of every advisor, Knight, and citizen. Arthur was going to legalize magic. 

Merlin waited until the end of the speech, and until they were back at Arthur’s chambers. That’s when he asked, in a soft whisper, the question that’s been eating him up.

“I’ve been thinking about it ever since you told me. I was wrong,” Arthur confessed. “It’s the least I can do for Morgana,” he quietly added. 

It was true. If it weren’t for the ban on magic, Morgana would have never thirsted after the throne. Her whole reason for fighting was to let her kind walk free- and now they are. Or they will be, soon. All of them.

The next morning, Arthur stood in front of his throne, reading out Morgana’s list of crimes. Magic wasn’t mentioned. Morgana wore a blank expression, shacked and restrained, her magic no longer a part of her. She looked like she couldn’t process what exactly was going on. And Merlin understood. After fighting for so long, rebelling and lashing out, she’s won. She may have lost the battle, but she’s won the war. Magic will be free, running through the lands and flourishing. It's all she'd ever wanted, served in the worst way possible. 

Arthur’s voice cracked at the end of the list, which he then discarded quickly. Arthur stayed silent for a long moment. 

Merlin’s hands twitched relentlessly, wanting to slip his hand through Arthur’s to just provide some sort of comfort. His heart ached to be close to him but he knew he couldn’t do it outside the privacy of their rooms.

He watched as Gaius, who stood beside Arthur, quietly placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. The only thing Merlin wanted was to hold his hand and provide some comfort because he knew how hard this is. He’s sentencing his blood to death, but it looked like he couldn’t speak the words.

Merlin stood behind Arthur, so he couldn’t read his face at the moment. The eyes of every courtesan were on the pair of siblings, anticipating their King’s next words. Morgana’s face remained as passive as ever as if she wasn’t quite here. 

If the tense line of Arthur’s shoulders was anything to go by, then Arthur was holding back tears. The silence stretched for a moment too long before Arthur spoke. 

“Morgana, High Priestess of the Old Religion, shall burn at dawn, in a private execution.” Arthur’s voice broke off in the end before he stiffly turned and sat down on his throne. Geoffrey recorded it, and Morgana was led out of the courtroom.

The room was filled with relentless whispers of outrage and confusion. Arthur kept his head held high, his eyes turning hard. Merlin, though, couldn’t help the burn in his eyes. 

To anyone else, Arthur looked like the perfect picture of unbothered and stoic. Merlin knew better. All he wanted was to hug Arthur tight enough for both of them. 

When Morgana was out of the room and the whispers died down, Arthur nodded his head. “Court dismissed.”

Arthur stood, and one by one, most of the councilors tickled out of the room, until the only ones left were Arthur’s Knights, Gwen, Gaius, and Merlin. Arthur then promptly turned and fell into Merlin’s arms. 

Merlin stumbled a bit, before holding Arthur tighter and doing his best to ignore the stares of the ones in the room. He especially avoided Gwen’s eyes, but couldn’t because Gwen had a soft smile on her face, as if she _knew_. He couldn’t push Arthur off either, because Arthur needed this just as much as, if not more, than Merlin. 

Arthur gripped him harder, letting out soft sniffles. Merlin tightened his arms around him, whispering into his ear. “Let’s get you out of here, yeah?” Arthur nodded into his shoulder, releasing him and walking away. Merlin followed. 

Once they were in Arthur’s chambers, Arthur silently went and sat on the bed, finally breaking down. He let it all out, everything he’s been holding in for the past few days. He’s sentenced Morgana for execution, his blood, his kin. He'll have to oversee it tomorrow, watch her burn, listen to her screams. Arthur knows that he can’t. 

The bed dipped beside him, and Merlin pulled him close. Arthur gladly went, grateful for a point of grounding. He let it out, all of it. Everything he’s been keeping in. It was a lot. He hadn’t cried this much since his father’s death, one of the longest nights of his life. 

Arthur didn’t speak that night, only silently went to sleep. Merlin knew what he had to do. 

Merlin left Arthur to sleep, kissing his forehead and tucking him in. He shut the door behind him, walking down to the dungeons. The guards were easy to take care of, but the cells were too dark. Merlin grabbed a torch and went straight to the one Morgana is in. 

Morgana looked up, eyes surrounded by dark circles. Her eyes were rimmed red, lips bruised and bloody, hair tattered. Merlin probably didn’t look any better. 

Merlin broke the lock with a silent spell, leaving the door open. Morgana didn’t move.

“Leave,” Merlin said, voice hoarse, “And don’t come back.”

“Why?” Morgana whispered into the dead silence of the night. “I don’t have anything to live for. Magic is legal again. _My_ magic’s gone.”

“I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this for Arthur. He can’t live with himself if he has to watch you die.”

Morgana stared at him for a long time. Merlin didn’t waver and kept his face passive and hard. It felt like years had passed before Morgana flinched and nodded, getting up with wobbly legs. Merlin cast a wordless spell, starling her.

“What have you done?” she shrieked. 

“The shackles will fall off once you’re out of Camelot’s lands.” Morgana crooked her head to the side, walking until she was face-to-face with Merlin. Merlin didn’t flinch. “Goodbye, Morgana.”

“Goodbye,” Morgana whispered, moving away. “Emrys.”

Merlin let her walk away. “It’s Merlin,” he said, right as Morgana turned the corner. She paused, throwing one last glance at Merlin before walking away, never to be heard of again.

Arthur stood by the window, watching the dark figure merge into the black of the forest. The door opened and closed shut behind him.

“Arthur-”

“I know.” Arthur interrupted. He gripped the edge of the window, not knowing what to feel about it. On one hand, he didn’t have to burn Morgana. On the other, she’s out there, free, ready to strike again. 

“She can’t do anything without her magic,” Merlin stated. “It’s all she ever fought for. She’s won, in a way.”

“I know,” Arthur let his head fall against the window, watching for a little longer. He felt Merlin’s presence next to him, felt his hand rest beside his, barely touching. Arthur bridged the gap between their hands, letting his fingers intertwine with his. “Let’s get some sleep,” he finally said and led Merlin to the bed. 

Arthur held Merlin close, listening to his breathing pattern change, and even out. Arthur buried his nose in Merlin’s hair, letting the scent calm his erratic heart. Arthur dreaded the next time he would see his sister and hoped for that day to never come. 

Merlin shifted beside him, burying his face in Arthur’s neck. Merlin’s breathing was lighter and seemed half-awake. 

“ **‘m proud o’ you** , Ar’hur, never forge' 'kay?” Merlin mumbled into his neck, before falling asleep again. Despite the situation, Arthur felt the corner of his lips tug up. He placed a chaste kiss on Merlin’s head, immensely glad that Merlin was here, with him.

The next morning he awoke to the ringing of the warning bells. Arthur laid his head back against the pillows, collecting his thoughts. Merlin shifted, placing his head on Arthur’s chest. Arthur ran a hand through Merlin’s head before the ringing got too persistent. 

The official statement had been that Morgana had broken the locks of her cell. Arthur sent a customary search party after her, hoping for the first time they would turn up empty-handed. They did. Morgana had disappeared into the night, leaving no trails. 

Arthur would soon completely repeal the ban on magic, appointing Merlin as his court sorcerer. A year later, he’d announced his betrothal to Merlin. Surprisingly, no one protested, other than the more older members of his council. 

Some days were harder than the rest, Merlin and Arthur’s fights echoing down the halls, sometimes a bit too close to getting physical. But they’d have ridiculously amazing makeup sex after that. They’d collapse into the sheets, finally communicating, and figuring it all out. Because that’s what they did. Because it was them against the world, not against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I very much appreciate constructive criticism. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, as they belong to BBC Merlin. This is just a work of fiction.


End file.
